Adventure Time: The New Hero
by Keykeeper10
Summary: Adventure time: The New Hero follows a new hero to the land of Ooo but what exactly is his ties to the Ice king.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ice Kingdom/ Finn

"Why" the voice echoed through the Ice kingdom as the king cried looking at book that lay on the Icy blue colored floor "why, can't you be real" he whaled throwing his hands high above his head knocking the glowing crown to the floor landing with a sharp ting as the crown rolled its way to a penguin that was standing in the corner "Gunther, bring me my crown" the Ice King asked bundling the long red scarf into the shape of heart "what the point, maybe kidnapping Wildberry Princess will cheer me up" he mumbled flying out the nearby window.

Candy Kingdom/ Finn

"What's going on" Jake asked turning his hands into binoculars "could be the Ice King trying to nab another princess" he continued stretching his arm into a princess shape.

"Shut ya face "Finn replied looking back and forth from the crowd and Jake "so should we stop him, or something" Finn asked drawing his sword while Jake looked up at him to shrug his shoulders "Ice King what are you up to" He asked pushing through the crowd finding a teenage boy fitting broken objects to gather.

"Hello, Do you need something fixed" the boy answered rising off his knee and dusting the open trench coat off the lower half of his face hidden by his long scarf.

"Who, Who are you" Finn stuttered.

"You know who I am Fionna, hey Cake" the teenager replied "It's me Xen, Xen Petrikov" fin looked down at Jake for confirmation that he was real.

"Wait" Jake shouted "Don't we know someone by that name" Jake asked poking his head with his pick axe hand "Cake, Fionna" he mumbled until they both came to the same conclusion "Ice King's book" the two leaped in front of the new visitor "wait it could be the Ice king messing with our heads."

"Ice King" The Xen asked with a slight twitch of his head "you mean Ice Queen, right" he asked sitting on the ground.

Ice Kingdom / Fionna

"Where are you hiding him Ice Queen" Gumball shouted his candy axe blocking a continuous ray of Ice "Marshall anytime" he shouted as the vampire drifted lazily above.

"You got it covered" he shouted back.

"You are unbelievable" the onslaught of ice stopped as Gumball and Marshall began arguing. With the Ice Queen dancing to a victory tune "Xen is a friend isn't he" Gumball asked throwing a chunk of Ice from the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Kingdom / Fionna

"Where are you hiding him Ice Queen" Gumball shouted his candy axe blocking a continuous ray of Ice "Marshall anytime" he shouted as the vampire drifted lazily above.

"You got it covered" he shouted back.

"You are unbelievable" the onslaught of ice stopped as Gumball and Marshall began arguing. With the Ice Queen dancing to a victory tune "Xen is a friend isn't he" Gumball asked throwing a chunk of Ice from the floor.

"Hey, where do you think the ice Queen took him" Cake asked pulling treasure from a chest of ice while Fionna searched the through the book cases

"I don't know he has to be okay, I mean he lived with the Miss Icy for a thousand and sixty one years" Fionna added throwing the selves to the side.

Boat/Xen Past

"Just look" the watery figure pointed the boat laid half submerged as cries could be heard echoing from the open bulkhead "You go look" one of the others motioned pushing each other forward

"I'll go" the answer came from a bold figure standing with both hands placed on her hips and proceeded to the bulkhead as it creaked and groaned climbing over the railing her feet touching the moss eaten wood slowly approaching the iron oval grew brighter as a small blanket lay across an old dinner cart the lantern light nearly extinguished as she reached down to collect the cloth as a cat jumped from its perch landing on the small blanket caused a storm of crying from what was underneath slowly raising her hand the cat took its stance its tail standing straight above its lowered body "move" she proclaimed tossing the cat to the ruined arm chair slowly brushing the flowing hair from her eye she pulled the blanket to find a small child his hands flailing until the small cat leaped up bring with it a spoon made from silver.

"Think she's dead" a nymph asked throwing at the door knocking the pin s that held it up loose sending it crashing down shaking the ship loose from its icy prison throwing the candles that lit the room letting loose a wave of fire the nymph panicking in the process the cat landing on her shoulder jumped into a large bag that was thrown in the corner the nymph pulled the flap back with a shine a golden tiara adorned by red gems shined past the pages and old letters


End file.
